Azul oscuro
by anita4869
Summary: Oneshot. Tras arruinarse un momento de diversión, Artemis descubre que su aventura viajando en el tiempo ha dejado a Holly con una nueva fobia. Reluctantemente, Holly le permite que trate con su problema, dándole a él la ocasión de superar uno propio.


**Azul oscuro**

**_(Dark blue)_  
**

¡Hola a todos!

Este es el primer fic que subo a este sitio y debo decir, primero y más importante, que NO ES MÍO. Es una traducción del fic 'Dark blue' de la fantástica autora Kitsune Heart.

Por otro lado, como ya todos sabemos, los personajes son todos del fantástico Eoin Colfer y no míos (por desgracia).

— Sal del agua, Artemis.

La voz apenas consiguió entrar en sus orejas taponadas, pero la interrupción fue suficiente para destrozar la concentración de Artemis Fowl. El resultado fue una defectuosa y más bien débil patada contra la pared de la piscina de la mansión Fowl. Él emergió a tan solo unos pies de distancia, apartándose el pelo negro de las gafas de nadar para poder otorgarle a la elfa un adecuado ceño fruncido.

— Hola a ti también, Mayor.

De pie con una mano en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo el casco contra su costado, Holly Canija reflejó su irritación.

— Tenemos mucho que cubrir esta noche con el proyecto del árbol del Ritual. Venga, sal –dio una palmada en la cadera como un amo llamando a su perro.

A lo mejor si Holly no hubiera intentado mangonearle de esa manera, Artemis hubiera accedido. Desafortunadamente, no se tomaba nada bien ser tratado como un bien entrenado Setter irlandés.

— Le he dedicado demasiado tiempo a este proyecto. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo terminar mis ejercicios –poniéndose a nadar de espaldas, empezó a alejarse de la elfa

— ¡Artemis! ¡Vuelve aquí! Tú... tú... ¡oooh! –Holly estampó su casco contra el suelo, buscando una red de limpieza o un salvavidas para arrojar al exasperante chico. 'Menos de un minuto hablando con él, y ya estoy contemplando el homicidio. Un nuevo record, creo.'

Lamentablemente, todo el equipamiento de limpieza y seguridad parecía tener su propia y discreta área de almacenamiento, y ella no tenía tiempo de encontrarla. La piscina cubierta estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de unas pocas plantas en sus macetas y una enorme balsa de plástico apoyada contra una pared.

— Esta no es una piscina muy segura, Artemis. ¿Qué pasa si empiezas a ahogarte? –esperaba que su amonestación podría al menos llamar su atención.

— ¿QUÉ? –gritó Artemis con un volumen demasiado alto como para que fuera cierto que no escuchaba- ¡Tapones para los oídos! ¡No puedo oír nada de nada!

'Vale, suficiente' la elfa estaba furiosa, las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos. '¡Voy a ir ahí y a pegarle en su gorda cabeza de Fangoso!' Sus sienes estaban ahora tan rojas como su cabello, Holly agarró una colchoneta de la pared y lo echó en la piscina. Apartándose unos pasos del borde, cogió velocidad y se tiró en la balsa, aterrizando más o menos en la misma posición que un surfista. Instantáneamente puso su bien provista embarcación a toda velocidad, preparando su pierna para una buena patada.

Afortunadamente, el agua no es el elemento más estable sobre el que atacar. Holly no había tenido en cuenta la estela dejada por el movimiento del irlandés, que hizo que ella retrocediera los pocos centímetros necesarios para salvar el cráneo de Artemis. En vez de eso, el agua salpicó su cara mientras Holly pataleaba, haciéndole respirar un poco del líquido y convirtiendo su vuelta en una parada en seco.

Tosiendo violentamente, flotó cerca del colchón, con la cabeza apenas fuera del agua. Moviendo las gafas a la parte de arriba de su cabeza y quitándose los tapones, una vez más le dirigió su mirada más desaprobadora.

— Me has cortado el ritmo.

— Oh, dios mío –gimoteó Holly, con las manos en las mejillas-, tu ritmo. Supongo que simplemente tendrás que dejarlo por esta noche.

— No –dijo él muy despacio-. Tendré que empezar de nuevo.

— Venga. No tengo tiempo de estar esperando por aquí hasta que aumentes tu lamentable velocidad al nadar.

— ¡Lamentable velocidad! –se agarró al borde de la balsa, acercándose más, a pesar del previo ataque a su persona-. Llevo nadando años, como ya sabrás. Mi velocidad es cualquier cosa menos lamentable.

— Oh, impresionante –ella bajó la mirada hacia el humano, disfrutando el repentino intercambio de sus alturas habituales-. ¿En cuánto tiempo das una vuelta? ¿Tres minutos?

— Casi.

— Vaya, felicidades. Entonces has pasado el estilo perrito.

— Hace mucho –ante su mirada escéptica, su ceño se acentuó, pero fue pronto reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-. A lo mejor piensas que puedes ganarme, ¿eh? –el brillo de sus ojos debería haber sido reconocido como la advertencia que era.

Lamentablemente, Holly sonrió.

— Por supuesto.

Artemis asintió, como si estuviera pensando.

— Vamos a verlo, entonces.

— ¿Qué? –esa fue la única palabra coherente que se arregló para soltar antes de que Artemis diera un tirón, levantando la colchoneta y arrojándola a ella, con los brazos sacudiéndose, fuera del colchón. Gritando, cayó en el agua.

Artemis se dio el gusto de un pequeño brote de risa malvada, aumentando su agarre en la colchoneta mientras esperaba a que Holly emergiera y le atacara. Pronto le dolería algo, pero el miedo que había cruzado la cara de Holly había sido suficiente pago.

El ataque no llegó. Ni tampoco una gritona e iracunda elfa se elevó hasta la superficie.

A Artemis le llevó un poco comenzar a sentirse preocupado. 'En cualquier momento. Saldrá y me dejará sin sentido' Repitió este pensamiento varias veces antes de empezara a perder sus efectos calmantes.

— H... ¿Holly? –dio una vuelta en el agua, esperando encontrarse a la elfa flotando detrás de él, silenciosa como un marine, y con el puño listo.

Holly no estaba.

Dio un giro completo, escaneando la superficie del agua.

Holly no estaba.

Sin molestarse en volver a colocarse las gafas, Artemis cogió aire y buceó. El cloro le escoció los ojos e hizo que su visión se nublara durante unos cuantos latidos. Cuando se aclaró, la vio.

Holly se estaba hundiendo lentamente, encogida en una pequeña bola, con los brazos rodeándose la cabeza. No hacía ningún movimiento para nadar hacia la superficie y sus ojos estaban cerrados tan fuerte que una arruga había aparecido en mitad de su frente.

Artemis atravesó el agua, alcanzando pronto a la elfa y pasando un brazo al rededor de su cintura.

Eso pareció despertarla, pero solo lo suficiente como para provocar un ataque violento. Sus puntapiés y puñetazos estaban bastante bien dirigidos, considerando que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Uno incluso se las arregló para alcanzar la sien de su rescatador, desprendiéndole las gafas.

Incapaz de esquivar los golpes y mantener agarrada a la duende, Artemis toleró el asalto, escogiendo sus piernas contra el suelo de la piscina e impulsándose hacia la superficie.

Con una explosión y muchas respiraciones agitadas, alcanzaron el aire. Eso hizo poco para alterar la resistencia de Holly. Se las arregló para abrir los ojos, revelando que sus pupilas eran poco más que puntitos. Afortunadamente, habían emergido cerca del borde de la piscina, permitiéndole al humano empujarla contra la pared de hormigón.

Ella inmediatamente se agarró al borde, saliendo con dificultad del agua. Tirándose en el suelo, jadeó y respiró agitadamente mientras el pánico disminuía.

Moviéndose despacio, Artemis salió del agua, escurriéndose al lado de Holly. Temeroso de un ataque, aunque no dispuesto a dejarla solo, puso una mano en la espalda de la elfa. Cuando ella no se apartó, la acarició suavemente, como para devolverle calor.

— Pensé que sabías nadar –dijo, mortificado.

Respirando profundamente, Holly asintió tan fuertemente que todo su cuerpo tembló un poco.

— Por supuesto que sé.

— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

Arreglándoselas finalmente para recomponerse, Holly se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, moviéndose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

— Fue... el cloro, creo.

Artemis parpadeó, no muy seguro de haber oído correctamente.

— El... ¿cloro? –cuando ella asintió otra vez, él estuvo incluso más confuso-. No es ningún terrible compuesto químico. No le debería haber hecho nada a tu movilidad ni a tu magia.

— Uh... no. Es... –Holly parecía avergonzada-. El cloro y ser lanzada y... Llevo teniendo... episodios desde que Mayordomo nos puso a Nº1 y a mí en el cubo de grasa hace seis años.

Ahora Artemis empezaba a comprender.

— La dureza del entorno, la repentina sumergida, y el parecido a tu vieja claustrofobia. Provocó miedo a la asfixia. Eso debe hacer tu trabajo difícil.

Con disgusto, Holly estuvo de acuerdo.

— Aunque no molesta demasiado, en realidad. Atlantis se lleva la mayoría de las misiones subacuáticas.

— ¿La vigilancia del kraken?

Ella hizo una mueca.

— Er... He estado engatusándole eso a Vein.

— 'Engatusándoselo'. ¿Quieres decir que estás tan asustada que te escondes del trabajo?

Holly le habría pegado.

— No me estoy escondiendo.

—Oh, sí, porque evitar una sección rutinaria de tus deberes porque tienes miedo no se parece en absoluto a esconderse.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Artemis? –ahora estaba gritando, con los puños apretados-. ¿Ir a ver a un psiquiatra para contárselo? Porque, te lo garantizo, si hago eso es una carta de despido directa del Consejo y un viaje solo de ida a Casa Cumulus.

— ¿La capitanita loca?

— Mayor, Fangosillo.

— Fangoso, creo.

— Cállate.

Artemis estudió a su amiga. No la había visto tan abatida en años. Sus hombros estaban caídos, en vez de echados hacia atrás para sacar pecho. Su cabello normalmente de punta estaba ahora empapado y goteando, con chorrillos de agua resbalando por su cuello sin ningún intento por su parte de quitarse la humedad. Incluso su brillante traje, normalmente tan favorecedor, estaba hundido como si también estuviera deprimido. Debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudar...

Entonces irrumpió de golpe la inspiración. Excitado, Artemis golpeó con las manos en suelo mojado, salpicándoles a ambos.

— Entonces yo seré tu psicólogo.

A Holly le llevó un momento procesar esto y, cuando lo hizo, su expresión fue cualquier cosa menos entusiasta.

— ¿Tú? ¿Un loquero?

Él asintió.

— ¿Por qué no? He escrito unos pocos y bien considerados artículos sobre la mente humana, y este es un procedimiento más bien simple. Insensibilización.

— In-¿qué? –Holly entrecerró los ojos, ya preparada para pelear.

Artemis se puso de pie, sonriéndole a su amiga.

— También conocido como 'terapia de exposición'.

Por cierto, debería recordarse que los trajes de baño de los seres mágicos tendían a un diseño de neupreno, haciendo que el que lo llevaba puesto tuviera un aspecto más bien plano. El bañador rojo de Artemis no compartía ese rasgo. En cambio, tenía la más maravillosa cualidad de los bañadores masculinos: se pegaba a la piel.

Las palabras "terapia de exposición" no ayudaron a Holly en absoluto. 'Woah... sobre 4000 años y aún hacen eso... Nunca había visto...' Ese era un perfecto momento para apagar algunas funciones cerebrales durante un rato.

— ¿Me dejarás ayudarte? –preguntó Artemis, sin reparar en la expresión aturdida de Holly.

— Uh... huh.

— Excelente –caminó hacia la pared, abriendo un bien disimulado panel y consultando una pequeña fila de controles-. Quítate el traje.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— Estoy convencido de que es resistente al agua, pero deberías darle la oportunidad de que se seque. Salvo que quieras llevar puesto un traje mojado durante toda la noche, y te aseguro que no vas a hacer eso en mi estudio. Mi mobiliario es demasiado valioso para alojar a una elfa empapada. Tu maillot es prácticamente un traje de baño, de todos modos.

— Er...

— ¿Quieres estar empapada toda la noche?

— No...

— Quítatelo entonces.

Artemis obviamente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su misión psicológica y el panel de control como para notar que Holly seguía indecisa. Él empezó a apretar interruptores, apagando las luces hasta que la única iluminación vino de la luna llena y las estrellas que brillaban por el techo de cristal.

— ¿Lista?

'¡Piensa, idiota! O le dejas que te vea en el maillot o le dejas que vea como te desvistes y después con el maillot!'

— ¡Un segundo! –eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando Artemis se reunió con ella, Holly estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho, esperando que la oscuridad ocultara el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Él se tomó un momento para inspeccionarla, y después asintió con aprobación.

— Siempre pensé que el verde te quedaba bien.

Holly intentó pensar en una respuesta, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar ninguna de las que se le ocurrieron. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente, hipnotizada por los reflejos que venían de la superficie del agua, creando una red de luz que bailaba sobre sus pálidos pecho y cara.

Después de elevar una ceja con extrañeza ante su silencio, él arqueó el cuerpo, tirándose de cabeza suavemente en la negra agua.

'Oh, Fronda. No espera que haga eso, ¿verdad?'

Como si le respondiera, Artemis emergió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás para apartar el pelo de sus ojos. Sacó los brazos fuera.

— Salta. No dejaré que tu cabeza se hunda.

Ella retrocedió un poco.

— No estoy segura de que sea una buena-

— ¿Quieres que Vinyáya se de cuenta de que tienes miedo, Holly?

— No...

— Entonces salta. Estoy aquí. Te cogeré.

A regañadientes, al final le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Me lo... prometes?

Sus ojos desprendían una cierta suavidad que no había visto antes.

— Por supuesto.

A pesar de sus aseguraciones, Holly respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de dejarse caer más allá del borde.

Sus pies cortaron el agua, hundiendo a la elfa hasta el pecho antes de que sintiera su brazo escurrirse al rededor de su cintura. Instintivamente, devolvió el gesto, enredando los brazos al rededor de su cuello.

Les llevó un momento acomodarse en el agua. Cuando lo hicieron Holly abrió despacio los ojos. Estuvo inmediatamente cortada ante lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Observó una gota de agua caer de uno de los mechones del pelo de Artemis, resbalando por su nariz antes de caer de la punta.

— No está tan mal, ¿no?

— Creo que estaría algo más dispuesta a estar de acuerdo si me explicaras por qué las luces están apagadas –susurró ella. Susurrar parecía adecuado cuando su cara estaba tan cerca de la de él.

Hubo una pausa, como si él tuviera que pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

— Replica las condiciones que probablemente te vas a encontrar en tus misiones. No tiene sentido dejar que te acostumbres a una luz artificial si vas a bucear a medianoche.

— ...yaaaaaa –se mostraba escéptica, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo-. ¿Y cómo hacemos esto?

Con unas pocas patadas, él alcanzó la pared, agarrando el borde con su mano libre.

— Nos sostendré debajo del agua, permitiendo que te aclimates. Tan solo dame alguna clase de señal y saldremos.

— Una... ¿señal?

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Holly lo consideró. De ninguna manera iba a dejarse flotar libre, sin nada más que el brazo de él impidiendo que se hundiera. Nerviosamente, enterró una mano en su húmedo, ligeramente enredado pelo, afianzando su agarre. Dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran por su cuero cabelludo, más que realmente tirar.

— ¿Servirá esto?

Él cerró los ojos y tragó.

— Sí –dijo con voz turbada. Tosiendo una vez para olvidar el momento, volvió a su tarea-. Muy bien. ¿Estás lista?

No del todo segura de estarlo, Holly asintió, cerrando los ojos.

Sin más preámbulo que una profunda inspiración, él los hundió dentro del agua.

Instantáneamente, los puños de Holly se apretaron, en absoluto tan amablemente como antes.

La rápida subida de Artemis a la superficie estuvo más debida al dolor que a su promesa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Perdón! –ella aflojó su agarre, parpadeando para sacarse el agua de los ojos.

— ¿De qué iba todo eso? –el hombre estaba intentando no parecer enfadado sin conseguirlo.

— No podía ver.

— No está tan oscuro.

— Bueno, es que tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Tenías los ojos- -obviamente él estaba exasperado-. Bueno, no me pregunto por qué no podías ver. Abre los ojos.

— ¿En el agua?

— Sí. Solo es un poco de cloro. Escocerá un poco, pero no pasará mucho más –cuando ella continuó pareciendo recelosa ante la idea, él suspiró-. Yo también abriré los ojos. ¿Aceptable?

— Yo... vale.

— Bien. ¿Estás lista? Segundo intento.

Una vez más se hundieron. Holly cerró los ojos mientras se sumergían, instantáneamente sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba mientras iba hacia abajo. La temperatura, la dura aunque cálida sensación del líquido, la falta de vista... era demasiado lo que le recordaba a la grasa. Controlando sus nervios, Holly abrió los ojos.

Le escoció un poco, pero solo al principio. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras su visión se ajustaba a la nebulosa causada por el agua. Entonces se concentró en la cara de Artemis, que estaba siendo iluminada por una luz azul intermitente tremendamente rara.

Él pareció encantado al principio, estudiando sus ojos. Después se sacudió más bien violentamente, llevándoles a la superficie mucho antes de que Holly se lo indicara. Les empujó más cerca de la pared, buscando un mejor soporte mientras empezaba a reírse tan fuerte que el cuerpo de la elfa se agitó contra el pecho de él.

Holly quería cruzar los brazos con desaprobación, pero eso habría significado hundirse. En su lugar, alzó la vista a su cara goteante, tolerando el agua que caía sobre ella mientras le observaba.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Él lucho por recobrar el control.

— Tus... ojos. Se estaban curando. Debajo del agua. Era tan raro. Como unos pésimos efectos especiales de una película de fantasía.

— ¿Curándose? Entonces el agua no puede ser buena para mis ojos.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Sujétate al borde. Voy a bucear para coger mis gafas –estirándose hacia detrás de ella, Holly se abrazó al borde con ambas manos. Ella observó, un poco impresionada a pesar de sí misma, cómo él atravesaba el agua. Encontró el objeto en su primera sumergida, y emergió sin la respiración pesada, a pesar de estar bajo el agua durante casi un minuto.

'Supongo que de verdad ha estado practicando. Aunque no puedas decirlo viéndole... Aún así, ¿desde cuándo ha sido él bueno en algo físico?'

'Bueno,' respondió otra esquina de su mente, 'han pasado años. No es como si ninguna otra cosa hubiera cambiado.'

Recordando repentinamente una de esas "otras cosas", momentáneamente sumergió su cabeza en el agua, luchando contra el creciente calor de sus mejillas.

— Muy valiente por tu parte, Holly –remarcó Artemis, estirándose para limpiarse gotas de los ojos-. Aguántate hasta que te ponga esto –sujetándose al borde de la piscina, con la mano haciendo el más minúsculo contacto con la piel de Holly, se acercó más, deslizó las gafas por su cabeza, y presionó las lentes, succionándolas. Una vez eso estuvo hecho, colocó su mano ahora libre en el otro lado del cuerpo de ella, flotando cerca, y con las cabezas al mismo nivel-. ¿Mejor?

Sintiéndose tontamente idiota con el objeto de plástico, Holly dijo que sí.

— Muy bien. ¿Procedemos? –otra vez pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercando sus pechos y provocando que ella recomenzara el agarre a su cuello y pelo-. Respira hondo, ahora –entonces se sumergieron.

Era, honestamente, una de las cosas más aburridas que Holly había visto nunca. El agua era oscura, aunque lo suficientemente clara como para ver la pared en su visión periférica. Era de un blanco liso, sin adornos, exceptuando unas pocas marcas de distancia y profundidad. La única cosa realmente interesante era Artemis, así que en eso fue en lo que se centró.

Él también la estudió, obviamente nada molesto por el cloro. Su pelo se movía con las ligeras corrientes de la piscina, flotando casi de punta, como si estuviera colgado cabeza abajo. De hecho, era quizás lo más cerca que el genio iba a estar nunca del "estilo manga" tan adorado por Billy Kong.

Holly no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta extraña comparación.

Viendo la calmada reacción de su "paciente", Artemis le dirigió una sonrisa. Varias grandes burbujas escaparon de su boca.

Aquel pelopincho escupe burbujas era tan diferente al digno Artemis que Holly no pudo evitar reírse. Apretó su pelo, desesperada por aire para alimentar su creciente risa.

Él emergió inmediatamente, dando un cabezazo tan cortante (como si no hubiera parecido un payaso tonto unos segundos antes) que Holly se vio forzada a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, para no tragar el agua de la piscina.

— Eso estuvo bien, aunque salimos un poco antes de lo que esperaba. ¿De verdad tu capacidad pulmonar es tan pequeña?

— ¡No! –ella sacudió la cabeza-. Es que parecías tan estúpido.

— Hmmm. Aprecio tu inquebrantable sinceridad.

— Lo siento, en serio, pero es verdad –sus remordimientos murieron inmediatamente cuando sintió el agua fluyendo a su alrededor. En el momento en que Holly bajó la cabeza y miró al rededor, el borde de la piscina estaba a varios pies de distancia y definitivamente fuera de su alcance-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Moviéndome hacia el centro.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con la pared?

— No hay paredes en el océano.

— ¡Pero la necesito!

— No. Necesitas estar en aguas abiertas sin nada excepto tus habilidades para ayudarte. Es pared es una muleta incluso más grande que las luces.

— Ya he usado muletas. Puedo arreglármelas con las muletas.

— ¿Crees que Potrillo le podría pasar un mensaje a Vinyáya de mi parte?

— ...juegas sucio.

Él fingió un mohín.

— Pues el agua me ha dejado chirriantemente limpio –cuando su única respuesta fue el ceño de Holly, se encogió de hombros-. Si te hace sentir mejor, no tengo la intención de soltarte, no aún.

Extrañamente, sí que se sintió mejor. Hasta que procesó la parte del "no aún". Aún así, ya había mostrado demasiado sus nervios aquella noche.

— Vale. Acabemos con este experimento psicológico -tomó un gigantesco respiro y le miró.

Captando la señal, se hundieron otra vez. Esta vez, Artemis tuvo que empujarse lejos de la superficie con su mano libre para evitar que volvieran hacia arriba.

Mirando alrededor de la piscina, con los bordes ahora perdidos en la oscuridad, Holly estuvo horrorizada al notar que su pulso cardíaco se había incrementado. 'Estoy atrapada. ¡No puedo salir! ¡Necesito aire! Ayuda, necesito-'

Artemis acentuó su agarre sobre la cintura de Holly, alertado por su reacción al tensar los músculos. Despacio, sacudió la cabeza. "Estás bajo control," parecía estar diciéndose, "y esto no es ninguna trampa ineludible. Es solo agua."

Él, por supuesto, tenía razón. Aunque Holly odiara admitirlo. Se armó de valor, permitiéndole que permanecieran debajo del agua hasta que sus pulmones ardieron y finalmente decidió desistir e indicarle que subieran. Después de tanto tiempo debajo, les llevó un rato recobrarse por la falta de aire. Holly no estaba en un humor muy parlanchín, así que, a pesar de necesitar más tiempo para recuperar el aliento, fue Artemis quien habló.

— Chica valiente. Sabía que lo superarías así de rápido. ¿Crees que serás capaz de mantener los ojos cerrados esta vez?

— No estoy muy segura de que me guste la idea. ¿Por qué debería?

— Te las estás arreglando espléndidamente con estas condiciones, pero aún así no es una situación en la que te encontrarás muy a menudo. Incluso si tienes un compañero, no te va a estar abrazando durante toda la misión.

De no ser por el hecho de que se resistía a quedarse en el agua sola, Holly le habría apartado de un empujón.

— No nos estamos 'abrazando'. Esto es terapia.

— Lo que quieras. De todos modos, mi argumento sigue en pie. No progresarás, tanto tiempo como el status quo se mantenga.

Un sentimiento de horror la llenó.

— Vas a soltarme.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no lo voy a hacer.

— ¡Sí que lo vas a hacer!

— Créeme Holly. No tengo intención de soltarte.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Él suspiró.

— Tienes mi palabra.

— Oh, eso siempre ha sido un artículo tan valorado -le estudió durante un momento. Era difícil decidir cuando Artemis estaba diciendo la verdad, y los resultados de sus mentiras eran lo suficientemente memorables como para hacer que cualquiera se mostrase cauteloso. 'Holly, en serio,' se reprendió a sí misma, 'incluso si te va a soltar, no dejaría que te ahogaras. Y sabes que tiene razón. Nunca superarás esto si no continúas.'

— Vale –gruñó, aunque su agarre se intensificó mientras cerraba los ojos-. Pero si me sueltas, entonces voy a mandarte otra patada a la cabeza, y esta vez no fallaré.

— Es justo –él asintió-. Respira profundo.

Con los ojos abiertos, Holly no había estado exactamente calmada, pero al menos había sido capaz de observar sus alrededores. Con los ojos cerrados, su mente corría libre. 'No hay aire. No tengo aire. Oh, Fronda, va a soltarme y me voy a hundir. Voy a quedarme petrificada y él no me cogerá a tiempo. Voy a morir en una piscina cubierta. Va a soltarme. Va a soltarme y no hay aire y él va a-'

En vez de eso, Artemis la besó.

Los ojos de Holly se abrieron de golpe, pero los dardos que le estaba enviando con la mirada rebotaron en las pestañas cerradas del chico. Con furia creciendo dentro de ella, soltó su agarre alrededor de su cuello, levantando las piernas y empujándole lejos con las cuatro extremidades.

Artemis, incapaz de mantener su agarre de un solo brazo, fue lanzado hacia atrás. Deteniendo su velocidad con unas vagas brazadas, se mantuvo en el agua, estudiándola. Muy despacio, sonrió maliciosamente, malévolamente.

'Ya está. Voy a matarle.' Holly no había exagerado acerca de sus propios talentos en natación. Con una serie de poderosas patadas, se propulsó hacia el petulante genio.

Él tuvo un breve momento para continuar regodeándose antes de darse cuenta de la seriedad de su avance. Arqueó su cuerpo alrededor de la trayectoria de un puñetazo, apenas arreglándoselas para escapar de un daño corporal serio. Entonces empezó a moverse hacia la superficie, repentinamente agradecido de haber estado entrenando. Obviamente nunca ganaría ningún premio, pero al menos podía mantenerse unos metros fuera del alcance de la furia de la elfa.

Holly le siguió, determinada a romper al menos uno de sus huesos, aunque sin tener ninguna preferencia sobre cuál.

Artemis salió un poco antes que la elfa homicida, girándose para encararla. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados delante de su cara, confiando que cualquier ataque que pudiera hacer por debajo de la superficie sería suavizado por el agua.  
Emergiendo a solo unos pies de distancia de él, Holly sacó el brazo entero, como si apuntar le fuera a ayudar a expresar parte de su furia.

— ¿Qué dije? –estaba gritando, la ira de sus ojos ampliada por las gafas de plástico.

— Espera un momento, Holly. Debes estar de acuerdo en que no te solté.

— ¡No! ¿Qué dije cuando estábamos intentando coger a Jayjay?

Él frunció el ceño.

— Oh. Sí. Eso.

— Acabados.

— Bueno, dijiste 'en otro momento', y esto es técnicamente-

— ¡ACABADOS!

— ¿Estás disfrutando de tu baño?

Ella se paró.

Miró el agua de su alrededor.

Respiró profundamente y se sumergió.

Entonces dio una patada bastante potente, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en un momento. A pesar del estorbo del agua, el golpe que aterrizó en el pecho de Artemis fue suficiente para dejarle sin aliento.

Él luchó para mantenerse a flote, tomando profundas y jadeantes bocanadas de aire (con unos inevitables tragos de agua de la piscina con ellos). Cuando Holly emergió delante de él, se asustó, pero su furia parecía haber sido abatida.

— ¡Estoy curada! ¡Lo hiciste!

Él respiraba con dificultad.

— Espectacular. Supongo que debería llamarle a esto 'terapia de choque'

Ella inspeccionó al chico mientras él se recobraba lentamente. Ese era el Artemis que ella conocía. Intrigante, aunque un completo idiota después de un buen golpe.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? ¿No podrías solo haberme soltado?

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lleno de aire para respirar con normalidad, sacudió la cabeza.

— Incluso si lo hubieras permitido -y, si tus lloriqueos eran una indicación, diría que no- el tratamiento habría llevado bastante más sesiones. Necesitabas un 'arreglo rápido,' por así decirlo.

— Bueno, ¿y ese era de verdad el medio más fácil de 'chocarme'

Él lo considero.

— Puede que no, pero también quería besarte.

Ella le miró boquiabierta.

— Tú... tú querías...

Él le dirigió un gracioso asentimiento.

— Pero por supuesto. Eres una mujer muy difícil de olvidar, Mayor Canija.

Holly medio sumergió su cabeza, resoplando con exasperación, y causando que burbujas estallaran alrededor de su cabeza. Esto le dio tiempo para formular una réplica, aunque las palabras no la satisficieron del todo.

— Sabías que me enfadaría.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no negó su frase.

— Imagino que cualquier relación contigo está llena de violencia.

— Lo haces sonar como si fuera a cometer abusos conyugales todos los días.

Él parpadeó.

— 'Conyugales'. Vaya, vaya, te mueves deprisa. No estoy seguro de estar preparado para tal nivel de compromiso, aún.

Ella arremetió con un brazo, aunque esta vez solo para salpicarle la cara.

Artemis tuvo la dignidad de no devolverle las salpicaduras, actuando ofendido mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara.

— Seriamente, Holly. ¿Pretendes enfadarte conmigo para siempre?

Ella alzó la vista, como si lo considerara.

— La idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza –era una broma, pero cuando miró a Artemis él parecía haberse marchitado-. ¡Oh, venga! No puedes estar en serio.

Artemis tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Estoy en serio. Me he pasado los últimos seis años intentando superar... esto, y no lo he conseguido. Ahora es dolorosamente obvio para mí que no puedo ser 'curado', y, como tú, necesito confrontar la materia directamente.

— Artemis... –el corazón de Holly estaba aporreándole otra vez. Adrenalina. Pelea o huída-. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Tentativamente, él alargó la mano, pidiéndole una de las suyas.

No muy segura de que le fuera a gustar a donde estaba yendo esto, Holly se la dio, sus manos acabaron juntas como si fueran a empezar a bailar.

Acercándola más, con sus caras a pocas pulgadas, Artemis continuó en un susurro.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Ella tragó.

— No te entiendo, Artemis. Es decir, entiendo lo que estás intentando decir pero... ¿por qué?

Él le dirigió el más imperceptible de sus encogimientos de hombros y pasó el otro brazo por su cintura, empujando a la elfa contra su pecho.

— No tienes que entenderme, Holly. Lo que es importante es... ¿puedes aceptarme? –aún encontrando difícil de creer que ella estuviera tolerando esa cercanía, él inclinó la cabeza, parando cuando sus narices se tocaron. Esperando a que ella se moviera.

Ella no pudo evitar darle un simple "ha" ante esto.

— ¿Tengo elección? Pareces tenerme bien cogida.

— Siempre tienes elección. Nunca te sujetaría en contra de tu voluntad.

— Ah... –ella cerró los ojos-. En ese caso...

Muy suavemente, le empujó.

Artemis dejó que su brazo se desprendiera de su cintura. Se balanceó en el agua, enfocándose en un punto entre sus dos cuerpos. Parecía estar recomponiéndose. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz se rompió en las primeras palabras.

— Muy bien. Probablemente deberíamos ir a trabajar. Hay mucho que hacer y-

Pataleando lo más fuerte que pudo, Holly se lanzó encima de Artemis, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y arrastrándoles a ambos bajo la superficie. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sorprendida mirada de sus ojos antes de inclinarse, uniendo sus labios en un ferviente beso.

Holly esperaba que Artemis hubiera respirado profundamente antes de que le empujara hacia abajo. Solo podrían permanecer bajo el agua el tiempo antes de que la necesidad de aire les empujara a subir. Entonces tendrían una larga charla y, si ella conocía bien ambas personalidades, iba a haber otra pelea. Mientras tanto, simplemente disfrutaría el roce de sus brazos por su cintura, empujando sus cuerpos juntos mientras se hundían en el oscuro azul.


End file.
